The Muse
by Random-Fangirl-is-Random
Summary: Toothless was the last one of her family, with no person to help her around or allow her money. Desperate for survival, she accepts an offer of a dear friend of hers. As a maid in the house of a rising artist and his wife. Surely, such job wouldn't cause her any problem or disturb and should be easy...or not.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has the participation Yornoux-12-12-00 (BTW, none of us comes from an English-speaking country, so I wouldn't mind for you guys to say if there is a mistake).**

 **Warning: there is fem!human!Toothless and fem!Hic, probables feels and smut**

* * *

Toothless ran up to stairs of her small and ordinary house, ignoring the possibility of the old wood falling under her feet, and ignored the warnings of her parent' folk. She had to see her father, it couldn't be truth. Yes, he was sick, very sick, but she had hope. It couldn't be.

"Toothless, you don't want to see him" A man, "Uncle Bear", she used to call him due to his enormous physique and dark and long beard, stopped her right in front of the door, holding her by her arms. Being smaller and more agile then him, Toothless tricked him, sliding under his arms and ramping through the door.

He looked horrible, lying on a his makeshift mattress, made of a idiotic amount of straw, sweating due to his disease, his eyes blood red due to the lack of sleep and barely breathing, each breath of air being a torture for him. They didn't know what it was and they couldn't even go to the doctor, they had no money for it, but from the signs…he wouldn't hang much longer, she knew that the moment she saw her father falling to his knees and puking his own blood, darker then the night itself.

"Father…" Toothless couldn't believe it was her voice that was cracking. She usually wasn't like this, her voice was strong, always ready to express her thoughts and laugh with her few friends and her "uncles". Now, it seemed as if she was chocking, her tears where her words. She fell near his bed, not being able to hold herself up, her head on the chest of her father, ignoring the smell of sweat and rum, to ease the pain Uncle Bear had said.

"Dear…" He spoke with a croaky and brittle voice, himself from the verge of tears. He placed his hand over his only daughter of hers, petting her long black leather hair. He always liked it, affirming it was like of her mother, and he always let her wear it loose, whenever she please it, only asking to hide when they weren't alone. Toothless turned her head at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, facing those once bright green eyes that they shared them. "Don't worry".

It was an impossible request, he knew it. He was on the verge of death and the few money he had was gone, leaving nothing at her, the last of their family. She would be all alone. His friends had said that they would help her but…their only idea was to marry her. And he didn't want his daughter to marry someone she called an uncle, someone twice of her age, and with no real love.

"How-" Toothless interrupted herself to clean her tears with the apron around her waist "How can you be so sure? Father, you are…" She couldn't even finish the sentence, it was too painful to say it. "And I'll be all alone." She threw her arms around him, hugging him for what would be the last time.

"No, you won't, sweetie" He held her for a moment before pulling her slightly away, so that their eyes would meet "Have hope, my dear, everything would be fine." Noticing that the Bear was outside, he leaned to her ear, to make sure that he wouldn't hear her "Look for Hiccup."

Toothless looked at him in confusion. She knew who Hiccup was, a younger girl then her, whose both parent had died from a fire, and worked has a maid in a painter' house. Hiccup was very nice to them, always bringing them something from her work, helping her father when she couldn't and was free. They turned out to be good friends.

He looked at her for a long time, taking all of her imagine for the last time, seeing her wife behind her. With his last breath of air…

"I love you Toothless"

And his eyes closed, his dead body in his only daughter arms. She was the last one of them.

* * *

A week had pass, Toothless had yet to go meet Hiccup. Uncle Bear had to take her away from her father' room, she refused to leave her father' side, refusing to acknowledge that her father' soul had parted to heaven. She cried for days in her room, refusing to let anyone in, not even the light of the sun or moon, and didn't went to her father funeral, if it could be called that. Uncle Bear had simply buried him behind their house, with some of her parent friend, but no Priest. Hiccup also didn't show up. When she came out, the house was empty. No one was there, every bit of food was rotten or eaten my rats or insects and there was only a lonely note at the top of an old table. It had the messy handwriting of the Bear, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't know how to read.

Toothless sat on the ground, ignoring the filth and dirt, with the letter on her hands, looking at it with dry and tired eyes. She hadn't slept for nights, the tears and sadness enabling her to do so. They did more than that. Her stomach was begging for food, her throat for water, her body was tired and was barely able to move, her head was a blurring mess. She looked as dead as her father.

Without expecting, the door knocked. Toothless turned at the door, looking at the shadows of small feet under it, and instinctively hid the little note on a hidden pocket of her skirt.

"Toothless? Are you there?" A small voice, with some sort of Nordic accent, was heard. It was Hiccup. Toothless attempted to stamp up, but her legs were too weak and stiff to support her weight, and she could barely talk with her dry throat. "Toothless?" The sudden fright on Hiccup' voice was obvious and she opened the door without permission. She stopped right there when seeing Toothless, on the floor.

"Oh Jesus…" Hiccup walked to Toothless' side, putting away the basket she had brought with food, water and some clothes for her. She put Toothless' head on her lap, pushing away the strings of hair from her face. Hiccup quickly checked her temperature. She had a mild fever caused by dehydration, hunger and lack of fresh air.

Hiccup took care of her, going everyday to her house to bring her back to health. At the beginning, she refused to eat or drink, but finally her basic needs took over Toothless. It was like taking care of a child, Hiccup thought, a grown up child. After a few days, she was back at her old self. Well…almost. She was much quiet now, only saying to Hiccup some few words, and ignoring everyone' eyes and mumbles when she walked through the streets and market. Everyone knew of her father' dead and her lack of money, and they pitied her. Some of them even had the audacity to think of taking advantage of that, causing Hiccup to get angry at them, something that nearly never happened. She had been through the same thing and she didn't want Toothless to go through the same.

One day, when walking through the market, a man approached them. He knew Toothless and always had his eyes on her. He said that, if she wanted to get out of poverty, she should marry him. When hearing that, Toothless showed her first time of emotions for a long time. Anger. Sadness. Shock. She was about to scream at him, but Hiccup intervened.

"She won't need to give her hand to someone like you" She started, looking at him with her big green eyes. The man was bigger than both of them, smelled terribly like fish and had stains of blood in his apron. Ironically, he looked like a pig "She works with me."

Hiccup later explained to Toothless that they needed a new maid and she had spoken to her father about it, when the disease at attacked him. He knew that he wasn't going to make it, so he begged at her to give Toothless the job. Hiccup spoke to Astrid about it, the housekeeper, telling her that Toothless worked very hard, wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty, had a lot of experience in household and was very obedient. Yes, she had sugar coated the obedient part, but that would be later discussed.

Toothless, not having many options and surely not wanting to marry with pigs she didn't even had a drop of feeling for them, accepted it, with no discussion whatsoever.

The day before facing her new work, Hiccup had prepared Toothless. She bathed her and helped her to wear her new clothes, a modest, tidy and clean untrimmed English-style gown of woven striped cotton, and tidied up her long hair, holding it in a braid and turned into a bun, hiding it with a small dormeuse mob cap.

"Are you nervous?" Hiccup asked has they entered the kitchen, the heavy smell of smoked herrings and grilled kidneys and bacon hitting their nostrils. There was a heavy blond boy on the stove, cooking the kidneys.

"No" Toothless lied. She didn't slept all the night, what if she messed up? She couldn't afford to do such "I'm just…uncomfortable" In total honesty, the least thing Toothless liked about that job, besides being bossed around by probable pompous superiors, was the outfit. Hiccup had tried to find something that fitted her, but everything was too small for her. They had to cut part of the gown in the chest area so that she could move more properly and breathe without popping the buttons, making some sort of square neckline that fell of her shoulders.

"You'll be fine" Hiccup reassured her before turning to the kitchen boy "Fishlegs, where is Astrid?"

Fishlegs turned around, a little bit of sweat falling down his round face and showed is the stress filling his eyes. "Hiccup! Thank God, you arrived, the Mistress has gone mad! She just invited people for breakfast and-" Realizing that Hiccup wasn't alone, he stopped spitting words in a frantic pace "Who is she?"

Toothless felt awkward by being a total stranger in this room and didn't really know what to do. Shake hands? Wave at him? Bow?

"That's Toothless, the new maid" Hiccup answered for her, picking up a wooden peel to take the bread out of the oven "Where is Astrid?"

"She went milking the cows" Fishlegs send a last look at Toothless before returning to his cooking. Toothless just looked at Hiccup, silently asking what to do. She didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, another door opened, close from the oven, and a blond girl appeared, with buckets full of milk in her hands.

"Astrid! Look, I brought-" Hiccup started, putting the breath on the table and searching for the flour, but was quickly interrupted by Astrid.

"Where did you go? I searched for you all around the house to help make breakfast, to help the Mistress" She poured the milk on multiple cans while at talking, almost screaming, to Hiccup. She didn't seem faced by Astrid though, pouring a little amount of flour in the bread, as if she was used at being screamed at "And guess what? While dressing her, she casually says that we have guests and she forgot to tell us. Only saying a stupid and empty 'Oops', like she had just spilled food on the floor. How can someone forget that they invited ten people for breakfast and who the hell are you?"

Astrid seemed to notice the new presence in the kitchen and was not pleased. She was the housekeeper, she should know about everyone working in that house. Toothless gulped. Astrid was certainly someone who demanded respect, liked to be charge and certainly wasn't someone to mess with.

"I'm the new maid-"

"Then start smashing potatoes."

* * *

 **Please tell us if you liked it and don't be afraid of leaving reviews, we would love to read them**


	2. Chapter 2

The breakfast was, in a word…dramatic. It was breakfast for 10 people, excluding the Master and Mistress, and yet the amount of bacon and smashed potatoes and diversity and number of jams was enormous, enough to feed an entire hungry army. Toothless never even had heard about half of the dishes they prepare or knew that such part of an animal could be cooked or even considered food. Smoked herrings, sardines with mustard sauce, grilled trout with white butter sauce, cold veal pies, grilled kidneys and beef tongue with hot horseradish sauce.

While Hiccup and Astrid prepared the table, leaving Toothless and Fishlegs alone to finish the final touches for the breakfast.

"Is…Astrid always like this?" Toothless asked as she prepared the tea. She never understood the attraction that upper class people had for tea. It was just boiled water with leaves, at least to her. They also had prepared coffee, fresh apple cider and French and Spanish brandies.

"Not really" Fishlegs answered. He was slicing the salmon in small pieces, making sure no spine was caught in the middle "At least in good days. It's the Mistress you should be worried with, spoiled and arrogant" He frowned, glaring at the fish as if it was the Mistress itself. From what Toothless was hearing, the dead fish would be a better company than the Mistress. "I tell you, there is not a day where we don't hear her complain."

"And the Master?"

"Complete opposite. The only things he demands from us is to be quiet and respectful. He knows that respect is gained, not forced, so he'll hardly treat us badly. Also really is easy to cook for. We have in the back," Fishlegs pointed behind them, not caring about falling little pieces of salmon "a garden filled with carrots. I swear to God, that man could survive just by eating them. Also very talented, from what I can see. It's his pieces of art that pays for all of this" Fishlegs continued, leaving the fish alone. He took his monmoth cap, fanning it in front of his face "The guest should have arrived by now."

"Do 12 people really eat this much?" Toothless asked. The prepared food filled the table and the kitchen countertop, it wasn't possible for them to eat this much.

"They aren't 12, the master isn't here, he is out of town. And no, they don't eat even half, but that's how rich people are. They always have more than necessary"

Toothless frowned at his answer. She passed most of her life with an empty stomach and was sure that the greatest cause for her father dead was it, the hunger, and these people ate cake for breakfast.

"At least, we can have the leftovers and I've got my eyes on that pie the moment it got out of the oven."

Finally, Astrid and Hiccup came down to the kitchen, helping them to bring the food upstairs, to the dining room. Toothless had never been in such a room, it had more furniture than her whole house. There was a glass chandelier dangling from the ceiling, a long and wooden table under it with a basket of arranged flowers in the middle, chairs aligned by it, there was a balcony attached to the room and the walls were white, the only color in them coming from the paintings hung on them, with a fireplace, decorated with tiny, naked statues and a single candlestick.

"Toothless, close your mouth" Hiccup chuckled, slightly elbowing Toothless to get her rid of her state of trance. She didn't even realize it.

After putting the food in the table, Astrid received the guests, leaving the other three aligned by the wall, guiding them to the dining room. The guests were all dressed elegantly, too elegant for a "simple" breakfast, and a little bit too…ridiculous, for her opinion. Yes, an opinion of a maid is not important in the eye of superior, but surely it wasn't just her that wondered how they could think with those heavy and way too extravagant wigs and hairstyles or breathe with these bodices…

It was boring to just stand there, waiting for someone plate or glass to be empty or to be addressed at, and the too small shoes were making it painful for Toothless. They had to keep their head down, as a sign of respect, not allowed to send even a glimpse at their superiors or paintings, and the guest' conversation wasn't much of an entertainment. Toothless didn't understood half of what they were talking about.

One of the guests asked for a refill, a cup of black tea, and Toothless advanced to serve him. The problem, unfortunately, was that she could barely walk with those shoes, easier to be without them, and was very nervous. Her hands couldn't stop shaking, it would be a miracle if she didn't spill the boiling water on the guest.

But obviously miracles weren't something usual for Toothless.

The kettle spilled it content all over the guest' chest and lap and he practically jumped out of his chair, screaming bloody murder. Everyone else gasped at what was happening, only Astrid being able to remain unfazed.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Toothless apologized, stuttering every word in that simple sentence, and picked a napkin to help the man get clean. The man was in pain and shock, obviously, and didn't stop her from helping. Suddenly, Toothless was pushed away.

"Who are you?!" The Mistress shouted straight at Toothless' face, spitting saliva to it "Never mind, I don't care! How dare you to spill tea on Sir Cloud?! You are-"

"Now, hang on, Miss Willow" Sir Cloud, apparently, approached them, putting himself in front of Miss Willow to stop her. The atmosphere wasn't tense anymore, it was more a moment of suspense. Everyone was curious and anxious of what would happen next. Toothless send a look at Hiccup, a try to calm herself, but unfortunately she looked as scared and anxious as her.

"But Sir Cloud, this" Miss Willow started, sending a glance of hate to Toothless over Sir Cloud' shoulder before looking at him in awe again. That look made Toothless wonder again if she wasn't married for starters, but then again, she had heard many cases of unfaithfulness and loveless weddings "maid poured burning hot water-"

"I am aware of her error, Miss Willow, but it was simply a small accident. Erring is simply human." Sir Cloud continued, standing away to put Toothless in front of Miss Willow, and then turned to her "Are you new at this job?"

Toothless looked at him, in disbelief for actually wanting to hear about her, but quickly looked back down when realizing her mistake and insolence and nodded to his question, making Astrid send a glare to Hiccup. Hiccup simply threw her a nervous smile, not sorry for what she did.

Toothless blushed, not just due the embarrassing situation, but also because Sir Cloud was…well, handsome. He was tall with slight bronze skin and his long ginger hair was held in a low ponytail.

"Well it is explained then, a beginners mistake" Sir Cloud put his arm around Toothless' shoulder, holding her closer. She stiffed at his touched, but he didn't seem to notice or simply did not care. He looked at her. Such a pretty little thing…

"But your shirt-" Miss Willow started before being interrupted by Sir Cloud. Why did he care so much about that maid?

"It's just a shirt. I have many others that can replace this one. Now," He let Toothless go and approached Miss Willow "Lets not allow a little accident ruin such delicious breakfast" He placed his on her shoulders and looked at her with his hazel eyes, swooning her to accept his idea and let go of the situation and the poor maid "Don't you agree, Miss Willow?" Miss Willow simply nodded, lost in Sir Cloud' ways.

They went back to their seats, leaving Toothless behind wondering what had just happened. She wasn't the only one, Hiccup was also confused at how she survived the Mistress' anger, but was glad she did. She wouldn't have to be punished.

* * *

"I thought you said she had experience has a maid" Astrid said at Hiccup when they arrived to the kitchen, eating the leftovers from the breakfast. It was one of the reasons they made so much food, so they could eat the rest later. Astrid didn't care that Toothless was right by her side. Toothless tried to ignore her, but she was right. She messed up and was lucky Sir Cloud went to her rescue. But why did he?

"No…I said she had experience in household" Hiccup answered as she drank some tea "Not as a maid. She was just nervous. Plus, everybody makes mistakes in their first time." She was determinate to protect Toothless as much as she could. Toothless had helped Hiccup when her parents had died, introducing her to the rough life of the low class. It wasn't that Hiccup' family was the richest, but they had enough money to support themselves and acquired servants, keeping her away from contact to the streets.

"I don't care if it is her first time or her third or her tenth. We can't make mistakes" Astrid turned at Toothless, surprising her. She assumed she would be left out of the conversation, even though she was the topic of it. "You got lucky this time. "If this happens again, I doubt the Mistress will skip the punishment."

Toothless almost chocked on her food. Punishment? Hiccup never mentioned that…Sir Cloud wouldn't help her again and surely the Mistress wouldn't let her go freely without punishment if she did something wrong again. Toothless just had met her but she knew that the Mistress already didn't like her. And from what she could hear from them, especially Astrid, she would be a nightmare. What would the Mistress do to Toothless if she did something wrong?

* * *

 **Thank You for reading, review pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were up to find the cons and pros of being a servant.

The pros, where that they could have the leftovers of the meals- Fishlegs admitted it that he cooked more than necessary due to that -; every castoff clothe of the Mistress was immediately given to them, even if it only had one barely remarkable stain or in the need of a little stitch, however, due to respect, they couldn't wear them, but it was comforting to know they had other clothes then the one they were already wearing; and a room. Astrid and Fishlegs had their own private rooms, hers closer to the Mistress' room and his closer from the kitchen, but Toothless and Hiccup shared a room and a mattress in the attic. They didn't mind that at all, Toothless saw her as a calming and friendly presence, plus the fact that the mattress was much more comfortable then the bag of straw she used to call bed, and Hiccup was glad that she had someone to talk to and that actually listened to her, since Astrid most of the time didn't bothered a break to have a little chat and if she did, her mind was always somewhere besides the conversation. The downs, were obvious, having to wake up early to be able to perform the numerous and hard working tasks - such as dusting, emptying chamber pots, doing the laundry, haul water for water, light fires, shop for food, make and warm beds, polish and picking and clean vegetables, etc – and the abuses, verbal and physical, of the Mistress. She scared Toothless.

Toothless become to learn that her main chore was cleaning the Master' atelier, and it was one of the best parts of her days. According to Astrid, the Master didn't allow anyone to enter his atelier without permission, not even his wife, and nobody could interrupt him while in it unless it was of great importance. It wasn't that he was anti-social or something of the sort; it was that he needed absolute concentration. But, of course, every great mind needs a proper place to work and the atelier became a mess. The walls and floor had scattered sketches and splattered droplets of paint, dust filled the windows, enabling the sun to pass through them, dirty paintbrushes all piled together, the disgusting scent of oil paints making her stomach flip with every breath she took, so, in the beginning, Toothless wasn't so pleased about such chores, but with every part of the atelier she cleaned, she discovered a little treasure. The sketches, although probable garbage for the Master, were quite pretty, the dark lines changing to simple objects, such has a vase or a flower, to the gentle and soft features of someone' face, and the unfinished paintings were a beautiful sight, a balance between the white canvas and the color of multiple paints.

In one of those days, when Toothless was cleaning the atelier, she found a finished painting. This one was of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and pale skin from the upper class, with a long and golden dress, big colorful rocks around her neck and feathers on her hair, laying in a chaise longue and looking utterly bored with everything around her, probably in her own little world. She thought that with the color of her hair and dress joined with the strikes of sun passing through the window behind her, the woman seemed a golden goddess. Toothless felt sad by watching the painting, she would never be able to resemble like her or have someone draw her with such precision and interest. Lost in her thoughts revolving around the painting, Toothless didn't realize the new presence in the room observing her.

It was a long and uncomfortable trip, the road had rocks that always made the carriage jump and Aster could not even shut his eyes for a bit before one of the wheels hit other obstacle so. When arriving home, Aster only wished to go back to his atelier, submerse himself in his art, and to have well rested night of sleep on his bed. Preferably without Willow, he wanted to sleep in peace, but he knew that such wish wouldn't happen so soon. Really, his father couldn't pick a bride more…bearable? Willow had nothing of enjoyable, not in terms of appearance or in terms of personality. Yes, she filled the standards of beauty, pale skin, light grey eyes and strawberry-blonde hair, long and with slight curls, her mouth small and red and her body was delicate and curvy, but not appealing to him. Honestly, the few times that they had sex, were not something he wished to remember or repeat. Willow was annoying, in every way, her shrilling voice resembling of a raging banshee, always screaming orders to everyone, thinking she was superior than anyone else, buying things she'll never use twice or in excess, ignoring the state of poverty outside of the house, demanding him to be her perfect husband, giving her his devoted attention and to place her on a pedestal. But he couldn't do that, he couldn't fulfill her wishes. This marriage was business, for money and interest, not love.

Aster had arrived in the middle of the night, the maids, Hiccup and Astrid, welcoming him home and picking his luggage. Willow didn't even bother to get out of bed or to wake up to greet him, sleeping deeply and curled in her side of bed. He was kind of irritated for that, it showed how little she cared of him and disrespected him, but he ignored, his wish to sleep bigger than his irritation. The next morning, Aster found himself spread in the middle of the bed, alone and with a slight headache. He sat up, holding his head on his hands. From a clock near his bed, Aster could tell he had missed breakfast and hunger hit him hard. He got up, asked Astrid to bring him something to eat and Hiccup to prepare a bath for him, and he went on knowing what he had missed from this week. Sir Nicholas wanted a new portrait of him, Miss Fairie a painting with a mythological theme, the new maid had arrived - she had an odd name, Toothless, was it? - and Willow had invited close friends to breakfast the previous day, including Sir Cloud. He wasn't dumb and could see his wife was interest in him, that the breakfast was just an excuse to be without him without worrying about Aster. To be honest, he couldn't care if she was interest or not in Sir Cloud, if it would let her off his back, so be it.

After eating and taking a bath, Aster finally went towards his atelier. Oh how he missed that room, it was the one place where no one could enter and disturb him, where he could let his mind be free and his imagination wander, when the pencil and the brushes became a part of him, allowing him to create character after character, place after place, world after world, or simply to copy the beauty of reality and nature. Aster expected to be greeted with the heavy scent of oil paints and the mess he had left the atelier, but he found something much more enjoyable. There was a woman standing in the middle of the atelier, focusing completely in an old painting of his and not seeming to realize his presence. Aster observed her, intrigued by the gorgeous stranger in his atelier. The foreigner had light caramel skin, curious and bright green eyes, fixed in one of his paintings and full and pouty lips. He took a step forward, wanting to see the woman closer, and the wood roared under his feet, catching Toothless' attention.

Toothless eyed him for a few seconds. His green eyes, that were staring at her in the moment, and the small ponytail holding his grizzly hair jumped to her sight. He had pretty lips, no too thin or too full, that didn't move as his eyes observed her, a little beard to shave, maybe with 3 or 4 days, that made him appear older then he was. Toothless looked away, changing her attention to Aster' clothes. They were old and casual, baggy and comfortable but tainted with paints and filth, and didn't seem to be washed for a long time, but he didn't seem to care.

"What is such a delicate flower doing alone in my atelier?" Aster spoke, walking to her. Now that she had realized about his presence, he decided to seize the opportunity. Toothless blushed, not knowing how to respond to such complement, and looked down, slightly embarrassed. She never had someone to say such…pretty and flattering words to her, only rude and harassing comments. Aster continued to stare at her, loving the shade of red tainting her cheeks. He made a mental note to use that in one of his paintings.

Still not done observing the woman, Aster reached his hand to her chin, raising her head. They eyes met and Aster stare at hers with awe; they were filled with innocence, curiosity and…sadness. He wondered what had happened to her and what could he do to make it disappear. Toothless also stared at his eyes. Although they shared the same eye' color, his looked like emeralds and for some reason they reminded Toothless of spring.

So deep they were in each other eyes, they didn't notice that Willow had passed by and saw the scene and had decided to stay by the door, expecting them to acknowledge her presence. But they didn't and such thing innerved her. Why was her husband paying more to a simple maid then her, his wife?

"Toothless" Willow started, sternly and threateningly. Toothless was the first to look at her, fear in her eyes and her cheeks tainted with red of shame, and stepped back from Aster, looking down and crossing her hands. Aster took his sweet time to turn his gaze at Willow, keeping his eyes at the maid while he could before having to face his wife. She glared at him.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I need you to organize and clean the library, it's a mess and no one can find their desired reading." She continued, her grey eyes fixed at Aster. He was neutral about it, he wasn't ashamed of being 'caught' in the act.

"Right away, Mistress" Toothless walked to the door, catching a glimpse of the glare and silent threat of Willow as she passed through. After Toothless left, there was a moment of silent between Aster and Willow before the last one walked away in anger.

When Willow left, Aster ignored the work he had to do and started sketching Toothless, the new maid. He drew each line very carefully and affection; shading under her high cheekbones, drawing those runaways strands of hair that fell in her forehead, her pouting lips. Aster gave extra attention to her eyes; they were kind of doe-eyed, big and round but slightly pointy in the end, and were adorned by long eyelashes. The maid, Toothless, would become his new muse.

Willow didn't even want to admit the possibility of having a rivalry with a simple maid, she wouldn't. It was imperative that such thing wasn't noticeable. But it couldn't be denied, the way how Toothless walked, acted, talked, everything exuded sensuality and a beauty and innocence that few possessed. And Willow wasn't one of them. She envied her for it, not only did she envy her, she hated her, felt grudge and disgust for someone that served her to be so superior and cause her such bother. And now she mistrusted her, she didn't trust her and Aster, he looked at Toothless like he had never looked or will look at her. And that irritated her deeply; it was her mission to guarantee that she couldn't hold any other day in this house, and to Willow it didn't matter the ways for it, because every one of them justified her aim and goal.


End file.
